User talk:Tank Master
Hi, welcome to Ikariam! Thanks for your edit to the Forester's house page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 17:54, September 1, 2009 Patch 0.3.2 changes When adding Patch 0.3.2 changes to the different buildings, I think instead of a big Message banner tag (I can still make one if you think we need it ) we can use the new template . It basicaly makes a sub page of the main page like we had before but I think (hope it is a little easier to navigate with - we can always remove the older info like we did with the Patch 0.2.8/Subpages . Use together with to create a row of tabs. First parameter is page to be linked, second (optional) is what the link will be displayed as. If used on the page it links to, it will be use the "activetab" color. }} Gives: }} I would have to see it more in action to get what you are thinking of implementing. I can figure out enough here to add rows and change the text (adding in costs and such). Yesterday was my first attempt at removing columns, and it didn't go as planed. I don't know how the formatting got messed up so much (and thank you Jrooksjr for fixing that part so quickly). I still haven't figured out how to message people here on wikia, for the new formatting style that is used on the mill/mine upgrade pages look quite different in IE 8 and FF 3.5 and wanted to point that out. ~TM To message people you have to go to their talk page or the T in my signature (Normaly talk pages are User talk: (User talk:Tank Master for your talk page.) and click on the Leave a message / New message link at the top / bottom of the page -- 23:23, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I was in the middle of making changes to the color scheme of the tables - and was using that page to check the changes on - that is how come I was able to fix it so quickly (just luck of the pages) -- 23:23, September 19, 2009 (UTC) You might want to try these pages to help familiarize yourself with wiki's some - - -- 23:23, September 19, 2009 (UTC) To see a variation of the s in action - go to my user page by clicking on the tab below and click on the Tabs I have in the upper right corner: -- 04:40, September 20, 2009 (UTC) RE: Glass research To see which pages use the template that needs changing: Go to the template's page then click on the in the left column of the page. -- 19:03, September 27, 2009 (UTC) RE: Glass research To see which pages use the template that needs changing: Go to the template's page then click on the in the left column of the page. -- 19:04, September 27, 2009 (UTC)